


Весна

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Тренер не может позволить Рэю пропустить эту весну
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Весна

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot), [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut) <3

Рэй твердой походкой преодолевал аллеи парка, почти не глядя по сторонам, — на встречу они не опаздывали, но рисковали прибыть не заранее, как Рэй привык, а вовремя. 

Вовсю цвели яблони. Запах стоял одуряющий, монотонно жужжали пчелы, и Тренеру хотелось потянуть Рэя за рукав, заставить сбавить шаг, чтобы и тот обратил на это внимание. Но, конечно, Рэймонд Смит на работе думал только о ней, и отвлекать его было не лучшей идеей. Так что Тренер продолжал идти чуть позади, все больше внимания уделяя спине, затянутой в синий тренч, и светловолосому затылку с выбившейся из всегда идеальной прически прядью, а не цветущему парку.

Тренера забавляла и эта непослушная прядь, и то, как педантично Рэй относился ко времени даже с учетом своей репутации, которая не позволила бы ни одному человеку, знающему, кто такой Рэймонд Смит, указать ему на опоздание. 

Пожалуй, если все пройдет как надо, то на обратном пути Тренер обязательно отвлечет Рэя и заставит оглядеться: со своей работой и заморочками тот рисковал пропустить весну.

«Возможно, уже и не впервые», — пришло Тренеру в голову, и он вздохнул. Со своей фиксацией на Рэе Тренер и сам пропускал все на свете. Даже сегодня он напросился сопровождать Рэя сам, хотя тот заверил его, что никаких сложностей возникнуть не может и это рядовая встреча. Все его приличные ребята были на деле с Фрейзером, Карапузы на приличных не тянули, и что-то толкнуло Тренера сказать: «Тогда с тобой пойду я». Улыбку, мелькнувшую на лице Рэя, он с удовольствием записал на свой счет.

Рэй уже в четвертый раз взглянул на часы, но внимание Тренера привлекло не это. Не успев как следует обдумать свой порыв, он позвал:

— Рэй, погоди минуту. С правого уха смахни, что-то…

Рэй мигом остановился и обернулся к нему, сосредоточенный и монументально спокойный. Вытянул шею, уточнив:

— Здесь?

— Ага, — неуверенно подтвердил Тренер. Пришлось подойти еще на шаг, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Да-да, вот тут, но чуть ближе к шее, нет, выше…

Тренер смотрел, как Рэй безуспешно пытается смахнуть прилипший лепесток, проводя пальцами совсем близко, но промахиваясь. На светлой коже мгновенно проступили розовые полосы от ногтей. Тренер запоздало подумал, что надо было промолчать, — никто ничего бы и не заметил, это он вечно пялился на Рэя как дурак. Да и в конце концов, у Рэймонда Смита могло быть хоть «хуй» на лбу написано — любой сделал бы вид, что не умеет читать.

— Дай я.

Вообще-то тянуть руки к Рэю вот так не стоило: того и гляди откусит, но у Тренера этот предохранитель отчего-то не срабатывал. Не вообще, а именно с Рэймондом Смитом с тех самых пор, как они познакомились, закрыли четыре страйка и договорились, что его пацаны исправят свои косяки самостоятельно. Но Тренер, конечно, все равно их контролировал. 

Рэй послушно убрал руку от лица и замер — возможно, от удивления. Он смотрел не моргая, и Тренеру пришлось прикладывать нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не вглядываться в его глаза, а сосредоточиться на ухе. Уши у Рэя, впрочем, тоже были ничего: слегка оттопыренные, они не привлекали внимания, но стоило один раз заметить — и это начинало казаться самой милой его чертой. Слова «милый» и «Рэймонд» ужасно друг другу не подходили и потрясали своим соседством, но только на первый взгляд. Тренер уже привык к тому, что у него были проблемы с восприятием, когда дело касалось Рэя.

Кожа щеки была горячей, мягкой — так и хотелось задержаться, длинно погладить ее, прижаться к ямочке. Вместо этого Тренер аккуратно подцепил прилипший лепесток, коснувшись Рэя лишь на мгновение, и убрал руку. Рэй дважды моргнул.

— Лепесток, — продемонстрировал улику Тренер, чувствуя, как горят подушечки пальцев. 

Рэй, будто впервые за сегодня вернувшийся в реальный мир, вскинул брови:

— Откуда?

Тренер смог только улыбнуться и развести руками, и тогда Рэй огляделся. На его губах вдруг заиграла улыбка.

— Яблони зацвели… Я и не заметил. — Он вновь взглянул на часы. Неожиданно сказал: — Еще есть время. Присядем?

Они уселись на нагретую солнцем скамейку. Тренеру отчего-то хотелось болтать, может, потому что не так уж часто удавалось отвлечь Рэя от дел, увидеть, как он расслабляется хоть на мгновение. Но Тренер молчал, боясь спугнуть этот странный миг. Так что первым тишину прервал Рэй. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, подставляя лицо солнцу. 

Он весь был — золото и тепло, от кончиков густых светлых ресниц до щетины на щеках и бороды. Тренер давно уже перестал себя спрашивать, как же его угораздило так влипнуть, словно мухе в свежий мед. Рэй был слишком хорош, чтобы не влипнуть. Тренер слишком давно не влюблялся, чтобы понять, что с этим делать.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, отыскав в кармане тот самый лепесток и растерев его между пальцев.

Это был очень странный способ загадывать желания, но Тренер все-таки загадал: пусть эта весна будет счастливой.

Рэй улыбнулся ему, встал со скамейки, и они продолжили путь. Он больше не торопился и не смотрел на часы. То и дело Тренер ловил его теплый взгляд и думал, что все-таки зря загадал желание.

Весна продолжала цвести. 

Парк быстро закончился. Они подошли к распахнутым воротам, за которыми открывалась улица, выжженная солнцем, уже по-летнему пыльная. Тренер ощутил холодок сожаления: жизнь ждала их, приготовив духоту близкого лета, раскаленный асфальт, жесткие переговоры. Весна с ее нежным цветением неминуемо должна была отступить — и забыться. Невидимый порог настойчиво звал их переступить воображаемую границу.

Тренер вздохнул и вдруг понял, что уже некоторое время стоит и, как дурак, пялится в сторону выхода — и Рэй ему позволяет.

И, кажется, теперь уже он стал объектом наблюдения. Тренеру не хотелось поворачиваться, он попытался скосить глаза, но ничего не увидел. Пришлось повернуться. 

Рэй смотрел на него. Обычно глаза его казались серыми — или были серыми, — но сегодня весна поцеловала его в радужку. В голове Тренера проснулся Эрни с его стремными идеями по поводу метафор и сказал: «Сделала его радужкам дыхание рот в рот, и они посинели».

«Пиздец, — подумал Тренер, только теперь осознав глубину своего падения. — Надо его целовать».

Эта мысль была страшной и далекой, и словно бы звала Тренера с другого берега здравого смысла. Тренер в растерянности кашлянул, и тут Рэй улыбнулся.

На его застенчивую — без шуток, именно такую улыбку — немедленно налип очередной лепесток.

— Тренер, — сказал Рэй, — а давай после встречи выпьем кофе. И тут же поспешно добавил: — Я угощаю.

Тренер предложил бы пива, но не был уверен в том, что вылетит из его рта, если слов будет больше одного.

— Идет, — ответил он, пожалуй, слишком хрипло.

Рэй снова улыбнулся ему, а потом, даже не заметив этого, слизнул лепесток, такой же, как и тот, на котором Тренер загадывал желание. Весна как будто подмигивала Тренеру, подавала знаки.

И он вдруг подумал, что пусть, все — пусть. Чуть меньше контроля, чуть больше доверия, Тренер. И тогда, быть может, и поцелуи перестанут казаться несбыточной дикостью.

— Идем, — сказал Рэй, и они все же переступили границу между цветущим яблочным Авалоном и бледным горячечным Лондоном.

Но Тренер шел, и ему казалось, что он все еще чувствует призрачный запах распускающейся свежести, исходящий от Рэя. 

Весна была там же, где он.


End file.
